Mister Malfoy's Maroon Muggle Suit
by GeekMom13
Summary: A one-shot in honour of Tom Felton's Birthday, inspired by an old photo shoot of his.


**I own nothing you recognize.  
A one-shot in honour of Tom Felton's Birthday, inspired by an old photo shoot of his.**

* * *

He was just a boy with an outfit.

An oddly coloured _muggle_ outfit.

His son's boyfriend insisted it was perfect- that the colour brought out the natural tone of his skin and made his eyes pop. He really, _really_ hated Albus Potter right now. Was it wise to trust the boy who thought that eyeliner was a good idea?

But still, looking in the mirror, he had to admit that his eyes did look particularly crisp today.

Damn it, Potter's son knew his muggle clothing, he must have gotten that from his mother.

He felt for the ring in his pocket, thinking back on the past three years.

It all started when he had bumped into Hermione at Albus' twelfth birthday party- somehow Scorpius had talked him into sticking around for the whole party. He had been invited to play a pickup game at the pitch near the burrow, Molly offering him one of the twin's old jumpers they had outgrown- Fred's if the giant gold F on the maroon jumper was anything to go by.

He had given in because, well... Molly was frightening when she wanted to be and he'd rather not argue with the woman who took down Bellatrix. No, no... he would _definitely_ let her Mother him to avoid the bad end of her wand.

Albus and Scorpius laughed when he walked past them to the pitch- Albus calling out _Maroon is really your colour Mr Malfoy_.

He almost turned right around and left- he sounded just like his father did at that age.

Instead, he grabbed one of the extra brooms and shot into the air next to Harry.

"So, just like when we were kids, huh?"

"I guess so Potter."

"I was thinking though... This time we could end up friends," Harry extended his hand.

Draco shook it, "I'm still calling you Potter."

He snorted.

The game lasted until a loud whistle sounded through the air and most of the players headed down. Harry had his wand out to summon the snitch and Draco flew next to him.

"What was that?"

"Molly whistles when it's time for food, so they're heading to eat. I can wait for the snitch- head on down."

Draco nodded and went to head back when Harry shouted after him.

"Don't be shocked if she fills your plate and tells you that you are too thin... Especially in Fred's jumper."

He looked down, "Yeah, okay... Thanks, Potter."

"Yeah... we just kinda... let her have her moments. She still misses Fred."

Draco flinched at the reminder of the war. It had been two decades, but it still stung every time he thought of the final battle.

"And for today, you're her Fred. She doesn't often let someone wear that."

Draco nodded. When he hit the ground, he searched out his son- not that it was difficult in the sea of redheads.

"Hey, Scorp-"

He was stopped by the sight of who his son was currently talking to- not just Albus but one of the Weasleys and Granger.

"Hey, Dad! Al's Uncle Charlie was just telling me about his dragons! He said that they have a Ukranian Ironbelly that Miss Granger rode!"

He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow as she ducked her head to avoid his gaze.

"I think I need to hear that one Granger."

"Aunt Mione, you can tell him at dinner. Nana Molly has Scorp and I together-"

"Scorp and me," both Draco and Hermione corrected Albus.

He rolled his eyes while Scorpius laughed.

"ANYWAY. Like I was saying. _We're_ sitting together and you two can sit across from us."

The teens walked away before anyone could respond.

That lunch proved that everything he thought he knew about her was, quite frankly, a lie. She had indeed ridden a dragon- out of Gringotts. Though the goblins refused to admit that so the story the public heard was a much more tame story of a spell mishap. That was only the start of the long list of things that Hermione Granger hid from the world... and the Weasley boys sure seemed to like making her blush by pointing out all the times the little Gryffindor Princess broke the rules.

He had decided halfway through lunch that he was going to try and keep her forever.

They had been dating now for three years and tonight at the ministry ball he was going to ask her to join the Malfoy family. It was a risk- neither of their first marriages had gone well... His marriage had ended at Scorp's birth when Astoria never woke up. Hers had ended a little worse- the divorce had made both muggle and magical papers. It was messy and loud and the man tried to drag her through the dirt- but being the darling brains of the Golden Trio meant that every writer but Rita took her side in the magical world. The muggle world was a different story, she had ended up leaving the muggle world (the half-blood who she married ended up staying in the muggle world after finding that his lies weren't well received by most of the magical community.)

This time it would be different for them both.

If only he didn't feel utterly ridiculous.

Going muggle in his clothes was one thing.

But going _colourful_... no... this was a step too far.

He started trying to find a black jacket because _this_ was just not going to happen.

Albus had expected this reaction and was waiting in the doorway, "Mister Malfoy, do not take that off."

"Al- I know you picked this out but-"

"No. Scorp went to help Aunt Mione because we both knew he'd be too nice to you and let you change. You look exceptional, now quit talking yourself out of it and tell me what you plan to say."

"Al-"

"No. We talked Aunt Mione into matching you. She's utterly convinced she will look ridiculous next to you because you'll show up in black robes. I refuse to let you embarrass her like that. You _will_ stay muggle and you _will_ match her dress."

"I'm not going to be bossed around by a fifteen-year-old."

"Yes, you will."

"Albus Severus P-"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. See, I know _your_ full name too. Now, I'm rather good at bossing around Malfoys. So, give in and listen to me- I'll get my way either way. Make it easy on yourself."

He cocked an eyebrow and took one last look, "Fine."

"Good, now let's go celebrate whatever the hell the ministry has decided is important and get you to officially join the Weasleys."

"She's not a Weasley."

Albus snorted, "Right, and neither are you... must be why you have three Weasley jumpers with D's on them."

"Shut up."

"That's probably not going to happen future Dad."

"Cocky."

Albus shrugged, "By the way, I've always thought maroon was a good colour on you."

He tossed an arm around the boy that he was fairly certain would be joining his family in time and they headed to the ministry. He had a proposal to make.

* * *

She waited at the top of the stairs to be announced. Apparently, the ministry thought it would be _fun_ to do a full introduction of all the heroes since it was the twentieth anniversary. She had hexed a fair few ministry officials who had suggested she wear her Order of Merlin today.

Finally, she heard from the announcer downstairs, "And now, the Golden Trio. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter!"

The applause as they stood at the top of the stairs caused the announcer to pause until it died down and the boys escorted her down the stairs where Draco, Ginny and Pansy were waiting for their dates. She couldn't see Draco's hand waiting behind his back.

When they hit the third step, Harry and Ron stopped her as Draco walked up and got on one knee before her. Ginny drew her wand and cast a sonorous.

"Hermione, three years ago I found out that I knew nothing about you. I've taken the time to get to know the real you and fell in love with her, er- you." He took a deep breath, "And I can honestly say that I never want to know anyone else this well. Ever. Will you marry me?"

He opened up the ring case as Harry and Ron brought her closer.

Harry leaned in and whispered in her ear, "He asked Ron, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Percy, George and me for your hand because he wasn't sure who would be the proper one to ask. We didn't make it easy on him."

She laughed, luckily Harry's interruption kept her from crying and ruining the makeup Ginny had applied. "Yes, of course, Draco. I love you."

He got up and slipped the ring on her finger, kissing her and whispering thank yous and I love you's.

When the papers were delivered the next morning, he had to admit that Albus was right, maroon was _definitely_ his colour.


End file.
